


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #56-60

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twelfth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#56: "Shit! Reece, wake up!" Stamkos shouted in Bergeron's ear.<br/>#57: The Canuck removed the fabric that covered Thornton's chest as he slowly lowered the Shark to the floor. <br/>#58: Shea Weber silently grabbed his shoulder in a show of support as the edges of Rinne's lips puckered in sadness.<br/>#59: They took turns trying to imagine what their friends were thinking or saying to each other.<br/>#60: Growling, "What?" to the poor man, whose hotel room the pair were in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #56-60

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011-12, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 56

"Hey, what's with that picture?" Stamkos inquired and Bergeron shrugged as the two men stared at the dark picture of two men laying in bed. After a moment Stamkos giggled. "Oh, it's a mirror!" and Bergeron promptly hit the laughing man lightly over the head. The Bruin smiled darkly and said. "I think that painting should be showing a little more action, don't you?" And Stamkos smiled and nodded vigorously, throwing off the blanket and turning over.

Later the men drifted off and Stamkos groggily woke up near noon. "Shit! Reece, wake up!" Stamkos shouted in Bergeron's ear. Bergeron woke with a groan and as he glanced at the clock he suddenly vaulted out of bed. "Sorry, Stam. We gotta go to this thingy!" Bergeron shouted, pulling on his pants and running to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Stamkos hurriedly dressed and smoothed his hair a little, groaning at the fact that he couldn't have a shower. Bergeron almost left without brushing his hair or putting a shirt on, before Stamkos reminded him. The two men flew through the lobby and got to the rink at precisely 2 pm.

Chara growled as the two men hurried into the lobby. "We told you to be here at 1:30." The Bruins captain growled and Bergeron hung his head. Lecavalier clapped to get the attention of the many arguing men. "Since last game was cancelled due to a power outage, we have decided to move the game till tomorrow." After the meeting, Stamkos growled to Bergeron. "That was so not worth getting up early." and the Bruin shrugged with a smile. "It was pretty well worth seeing Chara's angry expression." Bergeron's grin widened.

"Manh. Since we're up how about we see if Seguin and Oreskovich wanna go for a beer." Stamkos smiled along with his friend and Bergeron grinned back. "Hey Stam. I think that was picture perfect." The Bruin grinned at his own ability to turn a phrase and Stamkos rolled his eyes. "I agree that last night was picture perfect and we should definitely take more pictures."  
  
CMS 57

Henrik Sedin jumped up impatiently as it was his turn out on the ice, Joe Thornton also eagerly stepped onto the ice as the pair of captains excitedly faced each other. The yell of the crowds and the roar of their teammates faded to the background as icy blue eyes met the smoldering brown gaze of Thornton. Henrik smiled, a crooked smile at the Sharks captain. The two kept their intense glare up, until the whistle blew and the puck dropped. The captains gracefully skated towards each other and Henrik threw an arm around Thornton as he slammed the San Jose captain into the boards.

Thornton winced as Henrik jostled him more than usual and the Swede whisper an apology as he finally got Thornton's fighting strap undone. The Shark quickly spun the Canuck around and pulled off his fighting strap in one fluid motion. The pair were lucky because the ref hadn't even noticed them yet as Thornton carefully removed Henrik's shirt. The Canuck removed the fabric that covered Thornton's chest as he slowly lowered the Shark to the floor. They both pretended to exchange punches and instead kissed each other, under the guise of a fight the lovers finally came together, enjoying the warmth of the other's body and the feel of their skin.

The announcer was going crazy, explaining the fight. Henrik laughed as he heard what the announcer was saying. "And Henrik Sedin's getting hot and heavy with Joe Thornton! What a pair, what heat!" Thornton began laughing as he started listening too. Henrik stilled and just felt the rumble of laughter in Thornton's chest shake the pair. Soon they were in the penalty box again. Henrik smiled, satisfaction melting his icy eyes. Thornton laughed and the Canuck stared at him, just happy to see the smiling gaze of his friend.

"Is it worth being in the penalty box?" The referee inquired, furious with the pair and Henrik nodded as Thornton just grinned. The ref shook his head in disgust and walked off. Thornton gazed deep into Henrik's eyes. "I don't mind the penalty box if it gives me a few more minutes with you." The Shark smiled. The Canucks captain grinned back. "I think we need to start meeting outside the box."

Thornton teased and stuck out his tongue. "We give a whole new meaning to ground and pound."  
  
CMS 58

Pekka Rinne sighed as he stepped out onto the ice and stared down the man who'd broken his heart, Antti Niemi. Shea Weber silently grabbed his shoulder in a show of support as the edges of Rinne's lips puckered in sadness. The first was long, with too many men trying to fight Rinne and not enough time for him to spend with Weber near him. In the first break Rinne was the first off the ice, shoving away camera's as he ran back into the dressing room. Weber barely caught up with Rinne as the furious goalie stripped off his gear. "Rinne. Rinne!" Weber tried to get the goalies attention as the angry Finnish man stormed off.

As the second started and Rinne looked as depressed as before, Weber began thinking and getting angrier and angrier at the opposing goalie. Finally when Weber was next out on the ice, the Predators captain got right up in Niemi's face and demanded to know why he'd ever leave Rinne. Niemi growled something in response and shoved Weber, the Nashville captain smiled and grabbed the goalie, throwing him to the floor to pound him.

As soon as Rinne saw the fight he skated over to try and stop it. "Stop. Web. Ni. Quit it!" Rinne screamed as the two men really tore into each other. Soon the ref got control again and Rinne breathed a slight sigh of relief. After the game, Rinne walked over and sat next to Weber. "Are you okay?" The goalie inquired, concerned as he saw a bruise spreading across Weber's arm. "Yeah." The captain sighed and rested his head on the goalie's chest. "I sure wish you wouldn't get in fights for me..." Rinne stroked Weber's sweaty hair.

Weber smiled thinly at his goalie. "I know of no better reason for getting into a fight." Weber promised and Rinne smiled back.  
  
CMS 59

"And now Kesler's whispering; 'I need you to help me spy on everyone.'." Burrows smiled as he and Lapierre watched from the benches as their team battled the Bruins. "Okay. And Bieksa responds in a growl. 'If ever you have need of me, I'll be in the closet waiting for you to come and visit me.'." Lapierre whispered in Burrows' ear as Bieksa patted Kesler on his back. The pair of Frenchmen sometimes played this game in between shifts. They took turns trying to imagine what their friends were thinking or saying to each other, and some games ended up taking a disturbing turn.

"Loui's thinking, 'Man I wish I saw less action, on and off the rink.'." Burrows responded and Lapierre smiled, agreeing to the wording. "Er...Glasser's worrying about whether or not he left his fridge open again." The Canuck's centre grimaced at the memory. "Really? I think that Rome's worried that someone'll find Clowe in his room." The winger smiled crookedly and added to the disturbing thoughts. "Chara's hoping this game'll finish in regulation time so he can go home and work out some of his frustration." Lapierre said as Chara did a neat body check on Alberts.

Burrows laughed as the pair got their turn out on the ice and they had to be serious. As the pair came back to the bench, sweaty and tired Burrows laughed and paused as he saw Kesler and Bieksa talking hurriedly in whispers. The two Frenchmen flounced over and Burrows swung an arm around an offended looking Kes. "What's happening over here, fellows?" He grinned as Kesler sighed. "Nothing." The american growled and Lapierre pretended to be offended. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did we?" The French winger inquired and Bieksa rubbed his eye with a sigh.

The d-man looked as tired as Kesler as he snarled. "The problem is we didn't wake up on a bed at all."  
  
CMS 60

Bieksa groaned in his sleep and shifted against the hard, cool material beneath him. Kesler sighed and jerked awake as his bed moved. The Canucks centre sat up and glanced around the unfamiliar white tiled room. As Kesler looked more he began to notice that he was in a bathroom. Bieksa woke up to someone sitting on his legs and he sat up to find himself in a bath tub, sitting next to his teammate, Ryan Kesler.

Through a pounding headache and an aching body from night activities and sleeping in a bathtub, Bieksa spoke. "What happened last night, man?" The naked d-man inquired and the equally lacking in clothes centre shrugged. Kesler gripped the edge of the bathtub and pecked the d-man on the lips as he stood. Kesler rubbed his head as his hangover caught up with him. Bieksa groaned and stood to as his whole body seemed to throb in pain. Kesler slowly pulled on his shirt with a groan. "Where are my pants?" The centre raised an eyebrow as he searched for the important article of clothing.

The Canucks d-man bit back another yelp as he pulled on his own pants. "I dunno, there's no chance that Schneider's been here, right?" Bieksa joked and the sighed as he looked at his shirt. The poor d-man was too sore to even attempt pulling his shirt on. Someone knocked impatiently on the locked bathroom door and both Canucks winced at the loud noise. The knocking just continued until a grumpy Kesler unlocked the door and opened it. Growling, "What?" to the poor man, whose hotel room the pair were in. Luongo recoiled from the image before him. An angry Kesler who was only wearing a shirt had somehow gotten into his bathroom, along with Bieksa who was only wearing pants.

A extremely disturbed and disgusted Luongo yelled at the pair. "Get out!" Kesler frowned and took a step towards the irate Vancouver goalie. "Where are we?" The d-man behind him inquired as he slung his shirt over his shoulder. Luongo turned red with anger as the pair slowly shuffled past him. The door slammed very angrily behind them as Luongo shouted. "Get your own room, idiots!" Kesler and Bieksa began walking down the hallway together. "If that isn't our room, then where is our room?" The d-man inquired, scratching his head as the half-naked pair stepped into the elevator and Kesler shrugged, pressing the lobby button. "Was it my imagination, or was there a lump in Loui's bed?" The centre quierried after a moment and quiet reigned for a moment before the pair started laughing.

The poor older lady at the front desk got quite a shock as the pair of half-dressed men asked where their room was. She nervously searched it and gave them a replacement key. The pair thanked her and walked off. As they finally got back to their room, Kesler sighed and collapsed on the bed as the d-man followed him in and threw himself down beside the other man. "Aw man, I'm so sore." Bieksa groaned and shifted position in the bed trying to help his aching back. "Yeah." Kesler sighed and turned over to cuddle up with the d-man.

Bieksa smiled after a moment. "Well you can add 'bathtub' to that list of yours."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really. But they really do get better as they go along!


End file.
